Under the pale moon
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: Seras sits in the park and reflects about her life as a vampire and how she's fallen in love with her master believing she must be insane for allowing her heart to feel this way
1. idea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hellsing characters I wish though lol ugh but I doubt they'll sell it to me and I don't think I have enough creativity to make it better

Authors note: ok I'm new at this so please no flames this is my first fic so if you don't like please just don't review ohh and if I got anything wrong about hellsing sorry but please no flames

Italics-thoughts

Normal-what's going on

Under the Pale moon

The night was young in London England the night life in London was active people always partying, drinking, and more but in a park near a mansion called Hellsing Manor there a girl that looked no older than 19 sat on the swings quietly thinking of the life she currently led.

This girls name is Seras Victoria and she led the life of a vampire never seeing daylight always within the darkness she had chosen to live within.

_Again I have to endure the pain of having to spend each night to myself. With master Alucard always in Sir Integeras company there's never anyone with me_

With a sigh she continued to swing herself softly

Am I truly destined to live such a life for eternity with master always with integral I'm sure that when she passes he'll just forget about my existence. There is also Walter the only person in Hellsing manor that acts civil with me I mean everyone else looks at me like I'm a monster but he's only human and when he is gone I'm still left alone

As the girl sat there her thought soon returned to her beloved master

_Argg all I ever end up doing is thinking about master why am I in love with him? No I'm just feeling weird I mean who in the right mind falls in love with a trigger happy psychotic maniac? Really who does I mean just because he has those beautiful red eyes and soft black hair and that cute nose he... seras stop don't think such stupid things what if master alucard is listening what would he think_

Still lost in her thoughts seras didn't notice a shadowy figure stare at her with their blood red eyes.

_Alright I got to make a plan to do something hmmm I can't waste my days just coming to this park everyday I mean that would be stupid if I did. Also I have to figure out how to deal with this whole having feelings for master it's just not healthy to have them. Ohh I got it I could pick up a hobby like tennis or golf_

She smiled happily at this idea but soon her smile faded away

_I doubt Sir Integra will allow me to just leave the manor every time I'm off duty ok I guess I just have to think up another thing to do in my past time I could take up origami I mean I could borrow a book and get some paper and learn things I guess or I could just exercise during my spare time_

Her smile soon returned to her face as these new ideas started to get her excited but again her smile faltered as the second part of her unfinished problem still remained so again she dove back into her mind

_Ok so I got the whole boredom problem figured out now I just have to think up of a creative way to get rid of my feelings for master. I could get a dog and put all my feelings towards master into caring for the dog. Maybe a cat would be better I mean I'm more of a cat person but then again cats are elegant, swift, and cute that's nothing like master dogs are protective, rough, and alert. The traits of a dog remind me more of master so I think I'll go with the dog also other than getting a dog I can focus in sharpening my skills as a vampire and maybe just maybe I can prove to master I 'm not a mistake_

With the sun soon beginning to rise seras stood up and soon made her way back to the manor before she left though a few simple words escaped from her lips

" I am strong enough to face the future "

With a smile she left the park unknown to her that the shadowy figure watched her depart. When she was soon out of view the shadowy figure emerged from where he stood in the darkness now recognized as none other than Alucard himself

" This will be interesting"

------------------------------------------

Author's note: I guess I could end it like that and leave it to people's imagination to try and figure out what happened depends if I get any reviews and I doubt I will lol


	2. Negotiating isn't hard right?

Disclaimer: As I said before I do not own hellsing that is all.

Authors note: Sorry it took me a long time to make this chapter I was busy with the holidays and all :) so here it is ohh no flames like I said before

_Italics-_Thoughts

" "-talking

Normal-actions

**Chapter Two- Negotiating isn't hard right?**

The moon was shining over London and as it shone a couple could be seen snuggling close to each other speaking in hushed tones on a park bench. Both were so caught up in their conversation that they did not notice that darkness had fallen upon them. It didn't seem to bother them for the presence of each other was comforting, but of in the distance Seras was once again gently swinging herself.

_ Ohh man, many days have passed since I came up with the plan and I haven't even started on it yet. So many complications I have to overcome for this plan to succeed _

A frown now marred her face

_How am I ever going to get Sir Integra to allow me to get a puppy she would probably scream at me if I just brought one home. I know that for sure, maybe I should just ask her. I mean I had so many opportunities to bring this up but noooo I was too scared. Why should I be scared of some human? ohh now I remember why I'm scared of her. One she can just shoot me with blessed bullets and I would die instantly and go to hell and stay there for eternity and two she could just send my master to kill me._

A shiver passed over her at the thought of Sir Integral sending her master to kill her.

_ I have to try if I want this to work! If I don't try then I will feel this way forever meaning alone, rejected, and unloved. If I manage to get her to allow me to do this I won't be alone half the time, I'll have something to keep me busy, and the dog will love me since I'm the dog's owner. If all else fails I'll negotiate with her. _

Seras stood up abruptly and began to make her way back to Hellsing manor. As she approached the manor her once confident face was now replaced with a look of fear. When she entered building she quietly made her way up the staircase and to Sir Integera office door. Seras just stood in front of the doors staring at it as if it were going too open up for her without her having to knock.

_Common Seras you can do it just knock on the door_

Nothing happened and still she stood in front of the door unmoving

_ Seras just lift up your arm and knock on the door it's nothing to hard to do I mean even a child can do this SO JUST LIFT UP THE ARM AND KNOCK ON THE DOOR!_

Still nothing happened

_ WHY WON'T THIS ARM LISTEN TO ME! I COMMAND YOU ARM TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR!_

It seemed like a miracle since Seras's arm actually listened to her, now her arm was in a knocking position and just as she was about to knock the door swung open to reveal Walter standing there.

"Hello Miss Victoria"

"Hello Walter"

"Have you come to see Sir Integra?"

Seras just nodded

"Well go right in" with a quick shove Seras was now in the office room and just as she turned around to speak to Walter the door was shut quickly

_Ok Seras just calm down and remember why you're here. Sir Intergral can't be that mea..._

Her train of thought was broken when she heard a very loud voice call her name.

"Come closer Officer Victoria" just as Integra commanded, Seras quickly made her way to the front of the desk.

"What is it that you want Officer Victoria?" her voice was stern and demanding it made Seras sweat buckets at this point. This woman was intimidating one look at her would send the matador running.

As Seras began to speak she began to stutter.

"Www…wwwweee…wwweeelll...I...I...I" she was cut off by Sir Integral

"You what?" by the look on Integra's face she was started to get imaptient

Seras took a deep breath and said it clearly fearing to annoy the leader of Hellsing anylonger.

" Sir I was wondering if you would allow me to bring a puppy into Hellsing manor I promise to take care of it"

Sir Integra seemed to contemplate this request for a second. This gave Seras hope since usually she would pass judgment on the idea quickly but for this she was actually thinking over it.

"No" time seemed to stand still as those words left Integra's lips

"Sir, with all do respect but why not?" she knew she sounded whiny but she just had to know why.

"Seras it will be to hard to have a dog running around this place and who will watch it when you are out?"

"Walter can just check up on the dog when he has time and I promise to do all the work."

"No"

"Why not sir"

"Some of my men might be allergic"

_ Crap I have to offer something but what? I really want to get a dog; I don't want to keep living like this forever. I know I'll tell her that I'll drink my blood and take the dog the vets by myself._

"Sir what if I tell you that I'll drink my blood, take the dog to the vet myself with no assistance and I'll pay for supplies and everything"

"It seems to me that you want to get a puppy badly"

"I do sir"

"Alright I'll allow it under a few conditions"

"Yes sir, anything"

"Upon the arrival of that puppy I will tell Walter to double your dinner and you must begin to train to use your powers"

_ Crap,crap,crap I can't do that I mean not with me having feeling for him it'll just me to awkward to me ohh man I have to solve that problem soon. Ohh yea when I get this dog I will focus all my attention on it and maybe my feeling for him will pass to the dog. _

"I accept your terms"

"Good, is that all you wanted Officer Victoria"

"Yes sir"

Integra nodded returned her attention to the paperwork in front of her and said

"If that is all then good day to you"

Seras made her way out of the office with a smile of triumph she had actually gotten Integra to agree to the idea. Sure she had to negotiate a little bit but the point was she got what she wanted.

_I can't believe it I did it I really did it. Sure it took me the whole night to convince her but all that's left to do is pick out the puppy, buy it, but the supplies, and bring it home. Phase one of my plan is complete now it's time for phase two which is trying Origami._

When she finally got to her room she was tired after all that has happened today she needed rest and that's what she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 2 for you people hope you like next chapter I combine Seras getting her dog and trying Origami.


	3. Finding, Conversing, and Trying

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing no matter how much I want it to be so there

Authors note: Sorry I took so long.. I think alucard was a bit occ lol ;p ..

**_italic and bold words_** thoughts

**Chapter 3- finding, conversing, and trying**

A few nights later within the dungeons of Hellsing manor officer Seras Victoria sat at her desk trying to figure out a name for her soon to be puppy.

"Hmmm how about fluffy? No that's too common and it sounds French." said a very preoccupied police girl.

_**'Man who would've thought coming up with a name would be so hard!!'**_

As she sat at her table scribbling down names on her note book when suddenly there came a knock at her door, but since she didn't hear Seras continued to mumble more names. The person on the other side of the door entered, Walter came in holding twice the amount of blood for Seras to drink. Gazing up at him the look of surprise was clearly evident on her face.

"Walter, those aren't all for me right?"

The retainer looked up at the confused ex- police officer as he placed the meal onto the table.

"Why of course, why the ever not?"

Seras couldn't help but fidget at the sight of so much blood. Could she really drink all that blood just for one puppy?

"Well I..." her voice began to falter while she began to think up of an excuse, for a second it seemed like Seras was defeated but a brilliant idea popped into her head.

**_'I don't have a dog yet so technically I don't have to drink all that blood yet' _**she thought happily

"Walter, it really isn't fair since I didn't get my puppy yet"

"That's also partly the reason why I'm here Seras, Sir Integra wishes for you to began training as soon as possible"

_**'Wait so does that mean I'm getting my dog now! Oh crap, oh crap does that means I have to train as soon as I get my puppy'**_

"So, does that mean I'm getting my puppy now?"

"Yes, it does Seras now eat up and get ready. Be outside in Thirty minutes"

Seras could do nothing but nod at the retainer as he left the room. It seemed that the information did not truly seep into her brain till finally it clicked.

"Oh my god I'm finally getting somewhere" she said happily with a grin.

**_'I'll show you master! I can survive without you even when you constantly neglect me and insult me at every chance that you get'_**

Running towards the washroom with a pair of civilian clothing. Seras changed out of her uniform and was out the door in a matter of minutes. The excitement was evident as she skipped and hummed out the door. Walter had spotted Seras begin to make her way out of the manor and could not help but wonder why.

"Seras, where are you going?"

Pausing mid-step, she did a 180 to face him with a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

"Ah... I thought that you said we were going to go buy my puppy now?"

The retainer couldn't help but chuckle loudly at the over anxious police girl.

"Well I believe I just left you about 10 minutes ago and judging from your actions I don't believe you actually ate you meal. Unless you did then we could get going now. So have you finished Seras?"

**_'Gah! I forgot about my meal!'_**

"Ahhh.Walter I'll be right back hehe" with that she fled as fast as she could back to her room to finish her meal.

The red tint on her face did not go unnoticed by Walter as he shook his head amused.

**_'Man! Must eat! So I can go!'_**

The young fledgling ran at top speeds to her room and once she arrived she came face to face with her worst nightmare.

**_'Holly! Look at all that blood I have to drink'_**

Her red eyes glared at the contents of the bucket for a good ten minutes. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on a chair still staring intently at the bucket of blood.

"Staring at the bucket of blood is not going to help Seras" said a voice from the door.

"Ahh Walter what are you doing here?"

"Well I had this feeling that you would slow down when it came to eating your meal."

"Walter, there's so much to drink"

"Seras, you have to remember that if you want this puppy your going to have to drink this much blood every night from now on."

There was silence for a moment, when no reply came the helpful retainer left the uncertain fledgling alone to contemplate.

**_'He's right; if I want my life to change then I have to sacrifice something'_**

Seras did the unthinkable, well for her. She picked up the blood packet and downed it with one big gulp. When she finished one packet she immediately picked up another and did the same. Moments later she found her self on her bed feeling sick to her stomach with all the blood she had drank.

**_'Must get up, buy dog and change life'_** she thought as she stood up and made her way out.

Walking out the manor she saw Walter waiting inside of the car. Hopping in they began to make their way to the pet store.

**_'Hmmm I have to ask Walter if I can make a stop at library before we head back to the manor, might as well start cracking at that origami'_**

They soon arrived at the nearest pet store and luckily it happened to be right next to a book store. As the pair entered into the pet store the sounds of animals could be heard.

"Seras, I will began to collect all the materials needed, while you search for your desired puppy" with that said Walter was gone and had left Seras alone to look at the puppies.

**_'Look at all these cute dogs!'_** she thought gleefully at the sight of all the dogs

After fifteen minutes of looking around it was clear that Seras could not find the right dog. When Walter had returned he was quite shocked to find that Seras had not yet picked out a puppy.

"Seras, I didn't know that picking a puppy would be this difficult" since he had thought she was just a simple girl that just wanted a dog.

"Sorry, Walter I'm kind of picky when it comes to some things"

The pair looked around the store a few more times and still Seras did not find any of the puppies to her satisfaction. Just when they were about to give up the barks of a little dog could be heard in the back room. She followed the noise till she came upon a door, just when she was about to open it the door burst open to reveal a little dog running away followed by a man that chased it.

"I wonder what that's all about" asked Seras

Walter did not answer the question and just merely shrugged his shoulders. Seras couldn't help but look at the now growling dog, it looked strangely a lot like a fox but its fur was black and tan. It was still a baby dog but it acted wild and frightened, this puppy had a lot of spirit. Walking towards the dog and ignoring the man's shouts to stay away from it she held her hand out towards the dog.

"It's useless that dog doesn't like anyone" stated the shop keeper from the cashier as he watched the whole scene.

Still Seras ignored the man and continued to hold her hand out towards the dog. The dog growled at her hand and even threatened to bite her hand. She paid no attention to the dogs' attitude and walked closer to the dog and stared at it. As Seras stared at the dog, she couldn't help but will her thoughts to be heard by the dog.

**_'I don't want to hurt you. Please calm down I just want to take care of you. '_**

It seemed like the dog had heard her or felt her emotions because the dog had walked closer to her and sat down obediently.

"I think we have a winner Seras" chuckled Walter.

Seras could not help but just grin. This was the pup for her; he had a lot of spirit and looked very cute in her opinion.

"Yes, I think you're right"

Seras finally walked a few steps closer and scooped the little pup into her arms and made her way to the cashier.

"Yes, I would like to take this little guy home with me."

The cashier nodded his head and after a few moments of conversing with the man it had been decided that the dog would be taken home in two days time since it was mandatory to finish up all the paperwork and give the dog the proper shots.

"Here are the forms that you have to fill out so please try and return them in two days time."

Seras could not help but grin anxiously at everything that was happening.

_**'I'm finally going to get my dog. To bad I have to wait two days before I can bring him home'**_

When everything was discussed about the dog it was clear that all that was left to do was to wait and go home since they had managed to buy all the materials needed to have a dog in the house. Both began to make their way out of the store.

_**'YES! This means I don't have to take lessons from master just yet!'**_

Just as both were about to enter the car Seras had remembered that there was a book store right next door and made a quick jog back despite the protest of Walter.

"Seras?"

"I'm sorry Walter, its just I need to buy a book"

"Its perfectly understandable Seras"smiled the retainer

Walking in Seras didn't bother to look for the book she needed and just went straight to the book keeper for directions to where the book was. After he had pointed out where they were located, she made her way there quickly with Walter following close by.

"This is the book I need" said Seras excitedly

**_'I'm close to my goal. Another step has been taken'_** she giggled happily at her find.

Seras had picked up the book and brought it to the cashier and paid for it. Finally everything needed to be done was complete and all that was left to do was prepare: for the dog, and to try and make paper cranes. Finally Seras and Walter were now finally in the car and were now making their way back to the manor.

_**'Things are going exactly as I planned. Wait I still don't know what I'm going to name him'**_

"Seras" the voice of Walter had broken her out of her revere.

"Yeah"

"What brought this on?"

"What do you mean Walter?" asked a confused Seras.

There was silence between the two and it seemed like it was going to remain this way.

"Seras?"

"I just want a change" came the reply in a hush tone

"Is there a reason as to what brought on this need for change?"

_**'Seras, don't cry! You must not cry and let Walter in on what's wrong! It's just so stupid'**_ she thought to herself

"Something's wrong I can tell. What ever is the matter?"

"Walter I..." taking a deep breathe she told him as calmly as possible what the matter was.

"I spend my nights alone in the park swinging"

Walter said nothing only listening.

"How long will I keep swinging alone? Every night for the rest of my eternal life or maybe till they tear down that park for god knows what!" she had lost control over her voice and was now screaming her problems at him.

Silence soon followed but it was quickly broken once again by Seras who was now hysterical.

"Master doesn't care Walter! He would sooner leave me to die than even bother helping me out unless it was under Integras' orders! I'm just a mistake Walter! A mistake!"

Seras hid her face trying to hide her bloody tears from the kind retainer whom she thought of as a second father.

"Seras" came the soft voice of Walter

Nothing followed after he had called her name. She knew there was nothing he could say to make her better since it was the truth. Many times had her master complained about her existence.

"No one cares about me" she said quietly

"I care Seras" Walter had offered her a warm smile as he said this.

"I'm starting to think that the only one who does care is you"

_**'I'm so pathetic crying because my life seems so lonely. I bet some people have it worse than me! I have to stop this pathetic act'**_

"Well, we better start preparing your room for this dog"

Walter had glanced over and saw Seras nod her head. When they had finally reached the manor all the material that they bought was brought down and placed into Seras's room, it seemed like the only thing that was missing the dog itself .

"Well Seras I will go and report to Sir Integra that you were unable to bring home you puppy tonight so there will be no lessons till you dog has been brought" with that said Walter had turned to leave

"Walter, wait" came a sudden reply from Seras

"What is it?"

"Thank you for everything and ummm can you bring me some paper?"

He had just nodded and made his way out. Seras once again found her self on her comfy bed getting lost in her thoughts.

**_'Thank goodness I have been spared from lessons it would be terrible if I had to still continue with them even without my puppy present. Oh yeah my book might as well take a look and see how hard it could be'_** hopping up from the bed she pulled out the book from the plastic bag and began to glance through it.

_**'Hmm it doesn't look too hard well this page maybe I should start working on this one'**_

The door creaked open and Walter came in holding a bunch of paper that Seras had requested.

"Here's the paper that you wanted and I took the liberty of getting you scissors and a ruler just incase."

"Ah, how did you know?"

"Well, we didn't have any of that special paper you need for origami so I figured that you would need scissors and a ruler just incase.

"Thank you so much Walter!" With that he had left Seras to her experiments.

Thirty minutes had passed and Seras was still working on the crane and it seemed pretty close to completing it.

**_'Yes! So close to finishing this!'_** she thought gleefully at her almost complete paper crane

"Police girl, I never knew you had spent you nights idiotically folding" came a voice from within the room.

At the sound of this very familiar voice our heroine had somehow gotten a paper cut since she did jump a mile at the sound of this voice.

"Crap" murmured Seras as she cradled her finger, crimson began to seep out of her finger quickly. A hand that seemed to come out of no where came to possess her hand.

"Police girl, it's not good to waste blood" came a chilling voice.

"Master" came her timid reply as she gazed up to meet his crimson gaze.

It seemed like time had slowed down for Seras as she watched her master do the unthinkable. He had brought her finger to his lips and sip the blood that was seeping out slowly.

**_'Holly crap! I think I'm dizzy'_** she thought

When Alucard had stopped he stared curiously at the red tinted Seras.

"Master... ahh what are you doing here?" she asked as calmly as possible but the loud drumming in her ear was not helping.

_**'Oh man, I bet master can hear my heart beating so fast! Geez I bet its going to explode soon. Wait do I even have a heart that beats still?'**_

"Integra had threatened to shoot me if bothered her again" came his reply.

"Oh I see"

The room was quiet and seemed like he was just going to stay there for the rest of the night. It had bothered Seras and quite frankly it was not helping her focus on her almost complete crane.

"I give up" she said loudly

A laugh could only be heard form her Master.

"I can't focus on this crane if you keep staring at me like that master. I'm going to bed" with that she went to the washroom and changed. When she came out he was no longer there.

"Thank goodness he's gone" she said calmly as she made her way to her coffin and lay down. The lid soon fell down and she lay there staring into the darkness. When she suddenly realized.

"Oh crap he could probably hear my thoughts!" A sigh escaped her lips

She was confused and as expected she kept replaying the event that had taken place a few moments ago over and over in her head.

**_'It's so unexpected. I mean to suddenly o something so kind and out of the blue. First off he usually ignores me then suddenly out of no where he pops up and sucks on my finger! What was that!?!'_**

"Oh man, he can probably hear my thoughts right now. Seras, Shut up and sleep already!" she growled to herself.

**_'Tomorrow I finish that stupid crane'_** was the last thing she thought before she fell into deep sleep as the morning sun began to rise.

* * *

Anyways sorry for the long yes I can't really make any excuses up as to why I didn't upload in such a long time. Anyways to make it up to guys I wrote an extra long chapter here for you so I hope you guys aren't to mad at me. Next time on under the pale moon Seras starts thinking up some theories as to why alucard did that and again a heart to heart talk withWalter. Oh any if anyone was wondering as to what type of dog Seras chose it's a Shiba Inu 


End file.
